


Quarantine with Horacio

by beauterosee



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beauterosee/pseuds/beauterosee
Summary: A few headcanons on what quarantine would be like with modern!Carrillo
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Reader, Horacio Carrillo/You
Kudos: 9





	Quarantine with Horacio

  * Carrillo’s always prepared for situations like this. He stocks up on food, drinks and any other essential thing you two would need. He does his best to make sure neither of you have to be exposed to other people.


  * You on the other hand stock up on candy, snacks and junk food. You took the situation seriously but that didn’t mean you had to suffer while being confined


  * Horacio says that if the virus doesn’t take you out then diabetes probably will. You told him to stop being such a grumpy old man and to live a little


  * He’s usually so busy that he ends up staying late at work to complete all his paperwork, so he thinks it’s the perfect time for him to catch up on it. Horacio hates feeling like he’s not being productive. He will never admit it, but having free time usually means he has time to think, and that’s something dangerous for him


  * But by doing that he ends up accidentally ignoring you and you were having none of it. You thought this was an occasion for the two of you to spend more quality time together and no way in hell were you going to let him waste it working


  * So you come up with a plan to try to get his attention. You started by annoying the shit out of him


  * “daddy, I’m bored” “do the dishes” “pfft”


  * “I’m bored, pay attention to me” “go fold some clothes” “fuck off”


  * Eventually he starts to ignore you on purpose just to see how far you’re willing to go to get his attention


  * It starts with you forgetting to put on any pants… because “it’s too hot outside. Don’t be a prude Horacio”


  * You’d sit on his lap while he was doing his paperwork, pressing kisses to his neck, jaw and cheeks


  * “Behave _niñita_ ”


  * “You know what, daddy? Maybe I’ll go hang out with Javi instead. Bet he’d show much a better time.”


  * You knew you got to him when you heard him drop his pen and felt his hands squeezing your thighs. When you looked at him you saw his eyes had darkened and his facial expression had hardened. You tried your best not to smirk so you didn’t get in more trouble


  * “You think Peña can fuck you like I do? You think daddy will let anyone else touch his little brat? Fine baby, you wanted my attention? **You’ve got it now** ”




End file.
